


a cup of butterfly tea and drops of lemon juice

by randomstar



Series: hanazono chisato land [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want the taechisa tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: Chisato invited Tae for an afternoon tea.





	a cup of butterfly tea and drops of lemon juice

**Author's Note:**

> sometime ago on twitter i thought about event taechisa and how it reminds me of a type of tea called butterfly pea flower tea and i really want a taechisa piece so here we go. slight spoiler of anime s2 ep 5? 
> 
> huge thanks and shout out for SeptuVariest as well for being my beta for this fic!!!

“Tae-chan!” Chisato quickly rose from her seat, waving her hand once she spotted a certain long-haired girl entered the tea salon. The other girl then looked back at her nonchalantly, making small steps towards the direction of Chisato’s table.

“Here.” The blonde quickly went the other way, pulling the seat for Tae to sit before returning to her own with a small smile still tugged on the corner of her lips.

“This is my first time here.” She admitted shyly, amused gaze meeting with Chisato’s warm eyes. The salon was small and quiet, almost felt like it was a private property rather a public one, but that was the exact reason why Chisato always loved it here. Such quiet and serene ambiance was always good for her to clear up her mind after a long and exhausting day at the agency.

“Really?” Chisato hummed, tilting her heads slightly to her side. “You’ll have a good time here, I promise.”

Admittedly, she had been here with Kanon several times for a tea time, maybe to the point that it was almost like a routine for them. Both Kanon and herself enjoyed eating sweet over a fancy tea after all, that’s no secret. The blonde would eagerly listen to her friend talking silly stories about Hello Happy World for hours and Kanon would do the same with her and her never ending Pastel*Palettes’s drama.

Today was different though.

The girl she brought here wasn’t Kanon, but instead it was Hanazono Tae, her junior from the same high school that she currently attended. Chisato admitted that she wasn’t particularly close with the latter, but something about inviting Tae for a tea time together piqued her interest. She wanted to know more about this girl, to interact with her for more than just making _backdoor deals_ for each other’s benefit.

“My only experience with tea is when Arisa’s grandma invited me to drink green tea with her.” Tae opened the conversation, making Chisato felt a little bit at eased.

“Otherwise it’s just regular bagged or bottled tea.”

“That still counts as tea.” Chisato chuckled, “Just not the best ones.”

“Wow.” Tae said again, lips parted wide in amusement. “You really are something.”

“It’s just something that I really enjoy. It makes me feel warm inside.” She added, smiling sheepishly. It was a hobby, a lifestyle perhaps. She had been drinking and enjoying tea for as long as she could ever remember. Ever since she was a little girl, she had owned her own personal tea set and had developed her preferences for its comforting and subtle taste.

“Just like me when I’m playing guitar.” Tae said again, sparks of joy visible on her expressive eyes. “Or when I feed my bunnies. That makes me happy.”

“Yes, exactly like that.” What an odd comparison, she thought. But then again, it’s Tae and Chisato had heard about lots of her intriguing quirks, just it’s her first time experiencing it firsthand. Tae’s expression when she was talking about something that made her happy sure was a cute one. Chisato might came off as harsh to many, but she still was a girl who loved wholesome things at heart.

“Shall we get started, then? It’s almost four.” Chisato offered, glancing slightly to her wristwatch. Tae nodded and clapped lightly, staring intensely as the blonde gave her a small smile in return. Once Chisato knew she got Tae’s full attention, she gracefully swung her hand in the air, earning a small _ooh_ and _aah_ that escaped from Tae’s gaping mouth.

“We have two different kinds of tea here as you can see—” Chisato said again, “—and then our courses.” She explained, pointing to the small rack on the table.

“On the top tier we have scones and creams—” She started explaining, “and on the second one we have sweets, pastries and confectioneries.”

“Wow! You even got bunny shaped macarons!” Tae exclaimed excitedly, eyes glowing as soon as she spotted the said thing sitting nicely on the second rack. Chisato smiled proudly to herself, consulting Saaya for the menu was a right thing to do after all.

“Yes, tailored it to your preferences.” She said, small smile tugging on the corner of her lips. “And we also have some fresh strawberries as well, thought it’ll made a great addition to our light tea.”

“Okay, can we eat these now? I mean it looks delicious.” Tae said again, rocking side to side in excitement. The sight of it successfully made a light chuckle escaped Chisato’s mouth, Tae almost begged for Chisato to give her a go for digging in to their food already.

“Not yet, these things aren’t the main course you see.” She said lightly, “The teas however—”

“Riight…” Tae slumped down on her chair, hands resting on her side while her expression changed into a small pout. Chisato simply watched every bits of her movement and waited patiently until the other girl was ready to listened to her once again.

“We have two tea pots here—” She said again, pointing to the porcelain teapots sitting nicely on their table. Both of it were decorated in flower ornaments, blue and yellow petals with a rim of shiny gold. It looked like the pots were made from a very good quality porcelain.

“Yes.” Tae said, curiously touching its surface with one of her fingers. “It’s hot.”

 _Duh, of course it is_.

“Anyway, on yours is Earl Grey and on mine is Darjeeling.”

Chisato could see the smile on Tae’s face disappear, only to be replaced by a confused look. Perhaps she wasn’t familiar with such terms and types of teas.

“Have you ever heard about Earl Grey before?” She asked carefully to test the water. Tae unsurprisingly shook her head vigorously, confirming Chisato’s suspicion with it.

There’s actually no particular reason for Chisato to pick Earl Grey for their afternoon tea, it was just what Kanon always order and she figured that maybe Tae would appreciate such a unique taste as well. Though she began to regret why didn’t she served a first timer a lighter tea instead.

“I only know green tea.” Tae said again, hand on her chin, seemingly trying to think of something. “That’s what I had on Arisa’s house.”

“Ah, I see. It’s a different type of tea than Earl Grey, which uses black tea instead of green tea.” She explained, leaning forward as she did so. “Let me.”

Chisato lifted Tae’s teapot with her right hand, pouring the brownish liquid down to the small cup carefully so it wouldn’t splash everywhere. The mild scent of bergamot escaped into the thin air almost immediately as soon as it hit the cup, the tinge of familiarity and comfort that Chisato always loved from this particular blend.

“Try it.” She asked Tae to drink from her cup and the other girl nodded, lifting it with one of her hand and her pinky up. _What?_

“Tae-chan, you don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Your pinky.”

“Oh.” Tae said again, looking at her hand and then followed by a light chuckle. “Arisa told me that it’s the right thing to do.”

“Maybe it is, but you don’t have to with me.”

“Kanon-san didn’t do it either?”

“Nope.”

“Aww… I thought I looked cool doing it.” She looked slightly disappointed, like a little kid who just lost one of her favorite toys. Cute.

“How was it?” Chisato asked softly as soon as Tae had her first sip. The other girl looked like she was deep in thought, maybe trying to came up with something to describe the taste.

“I like it, different from what I had on Arisa’s for sure.” Tae nodded, “It tasted kinda weird though? Like somewhat citrusy but it isn’t the usual orange.”

“It’s bergamot, some type of citrus from Italy.” She said again, “It always tasted kind of unique for me, thought it kind of fit with your personality.”

“Oh, thank you.” Tae chuckled, “People say I’m weird a lot.”

“It’s an adorable trait.” Chisato smiled, flattery had always been her forte since forever and working on the showbiz certainly had helped her sharpened it as times went by. Then again, praising Tae for little things that she did always came so easily for the actress despite everything.

“You can eat the sweets too by the way.” Chisato said, pouring her tea to the cup as well. Darjeeling smelled much lighter than Earl Grey and it bring comfort to her mind. She poured the milk in as well, the way she always liked it, then sipped it with much anticipation. It was warm and delicious, just like the usual.

“Oh, already doing it.” Tae said, munching her macaron as she did so. Small crumbs of sweets were left sitting on the corner of her mouth and Chisato was itching to just leaned forward and wiped it for her. But then again, she thought that it was rather too forward and inappropriate for her to do so. She wasn’t trying to be a Kaoru for god sake.

After a while of trying out different kind of sweets, Tae looked at her with expectant gaze, as if there was something on her mind.

“I want to say something.”

“What is it?”

“First of all—” She inhaled a deep breath before continuing, “Are you trying to bribe me or something with—all of these?”

Chisato was caught off guard by the sudden question. Technically it wasn’t all entirely wrong, she did bribed Tae before with pastries and such for her to not tell the rest of the band about her secret practices (though eventually they all found out anyway). But she didn’t think that it was the sole reason to invite Tae for a small tea party. Admittedly she had taken quite a liking on the girl more than she should be.

“I apologize if it seems that way.” She chuckled lightly, “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“Whoa, but you’re a busy person?”  Tae said again and Chisato nodded. She was busy, hardly making time for any of her friends. It’s not like she would sacrifice her work for going out with someone as well, the timing for this light tea just happened to sit right with the rest of her schedules.

“Anyway, I’m not complaining.” Tae said again, “I got to eat good food and drink tea with a weird name to it. I’ll brag to Arisa about it tomorrow.”

“I’m glad that you like it.” Chisato said again, secretly relieved that Tae still enjoyed her meal despite everything.

“Second—”

“Yes?”

“Can I hold your hand?”

Okay, that was totally unexpected. Chisato almost choked on her tea when Tae blurted that out so casually with her infamous nonchalant expression. She understood if it was Hina who said that, or Kanon maybe, _hell_ , even Aya. But it was Tae. Hanazono Tae who wanted to hold her hand with whatever reason that she had on her mind right now which Chisato couldn’t read like ever.

“You can, but for what purpose?” Chisato said again, retaining some of her composure. Tae looked at her briefly with curious gaze, right hand already nudging Chisato’s one on the side of the table.

“I just want to.” She said again, intertwining hand with the blond already, playing with the tips of her fingers. A sense of comfortable warmth spread all over her body almost immediately, sparks of joy accompanying such a pleasant feeling of having a contact with other people whom she admired. Chisato hummed slightly, moving along with Tae’s steady rhythm.

Tae’s hand wasn’t a smooth one, she could easily tell by bumps that was present on the tip of her long and slender fingers. It wasn’t like hers was one either, she wasn’t Aya after all, and her time with the bass had turned her formerly smooth skin into hideous ones full of callouses.

“I like your hand.” Tae blurted out again in between her munching, “Fit right into mine.”

“Hmm?” It was true that her small hand fit snugly into Tae’s bigger one, just like pieces of puzzle being put together. A small blush crept into her face as she struggled to came up with a witty reply like she always did with literally any other people. “How so?”

“Bumpy.” Tae laughed softly, “I know you’ve been working hard.”

“It’s for the band.”

“Still don’t understand why you don’t want your friends to see it.” Tae added, “Then again, I won’t judge.”

“Feels like you already are.”

“Really?”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” The blonde let out a small chuckle as she reached for her cup again with her free hand, sipping lightly as she did so. Tae simply gave her a smile and then was back with her own cup as well.

They finished the rest of their meal at eased with a comfortable silence, something that Chisato hadn’t experienced for quite some time. Tae was left with a big smile on her face as well and it made Chisato felt really happy that her partner enjoyed the thing that she put out for the afternoon.

“How was it?”

“Fantastic.”

Chisato chuckled, she glanced to her side with her hand raised up, calling for the waiter to come. “There’s another thing that I want you to try.”

She gestured something to the waiter, letting Tae eyed her movement with much of a curious gaze. Chisato could tell that she was excited for this mysterious thing that she seemed to be hiding for the grand finale of their tea time.

It didn’t take long before the waiter would come back again with a tray on his hand, a clear teapot with a clear cup.

Tae could see the inside of the teapot so clearly, bluish liquid in the color of midnight sky. There’s a small piece of lemon on the saucer and Tae was unsure what was that for. She wanted to say that this was simply a lemon tea but the color didn’t fit the usual depiction of one.

“Wow. It’s like the whole galaxy fitted into a pot.” Tae commented, lightly colored orbs glimmered as Chisato poured the drink to the cup, serving it still steaming hot to the other girl.

“This is a kind of herbal tea.” Chisato commented, “It’s made with brewing flowers instead of tea leaves.”

“Oh? Interesting!”

“Butterfly pea flower tea.”

Tae nodded as she brought the cup closer to her only to be stopped by Chisato herself. A smug smile was present on Chisato’s face as she reached for the small piece of lemon on the side.

“Watch closely.” She said, squeezing it lightly causing drops of lemon juice to fall to her warm drink. Hues of blue turned several shades into purple in one smooth transition, causing Tae to gasped in awe as soon as Chisato finished adding the lemon juice.

“Magic!” She clapped her hands enthusiastically, like a seal, and leaned forward. “How did you do that?!”

“Science.” Chisato quipped lightly, smirking as she did so. Tae simply hummed in response, still staring on her cup with much glimmer on her eyes. “Do try.”

Tae took a small sip, gasping in awe as she did so. “Tasted like lemon tea.”

“Does it? There’s another variance with hibiscus instead of lemon, but let’s save it for another time.”

“So, there’ll be another time?”

“If you want it to be?”

“Of course.” Tae said again, putting her cup back on her saucer only to take Chisato’s hand with hers, lifting it up so that it would touch her cheek.

The blonde could feel the heat on her face as she blushed upon such a sudden touch. It was unexpected yet welcomed, Tae’s hand was warm and it felt really nice she couldn’t possibly let this one go. That’s just unrealistic.

“I want a next time.” Tae leaned slightly to her palm and Chisato couldn’t help but to gave in as well. Her thumb slightly brushing with the softness of Tae’s cheeks, spreading warmth and joy all over to her body. She looked like a spoiled child asking to be loved and pampered.

“I like you Chisato-san, you’re interesting.”

“You’re the one to talk.” Chisato laughed, “How so?”

“Like you’re kinda harsh but also caring at the same time, it almost like Arisa but you’re not a _tsundere_ , so it’s really interesting.”

“You talk about Arisa-chan a lot.”

“I can stop if you want me to.”

“Hmm.”

“There are other things I can talk about.” Tae added, “Like my bunnies, my plans for hanazono land.” She continued, hands reaching for Chisato’s again, playing with her fingers. “Oh, maybe also guitars but you’re not Kasumi.”

“What else?”

“How pretty your eyes are?”

“Who are you? Kaoru?”

“No, no. I don’t want to be her either.”

“It’s fine.” Chisato smiled, “I like you just the way you are.”

“Oh, thank god. Arisa was sure that you gonna kick me out as soon as you see my _dumb_ face in front of the door.”

“Arisa-chan again?”

“Oh no.”

“I’m just teasing you, Tae-chan.” Chisato hummed lightly, “Next time I’ll serve you chai and another butterfly pea flower tea.”

“Looking forward to it.” She kissed the palm of Chisato’s hand lightly, smiling softly as she did so.


End file.
